


An eternal love...

by MademoiselledeRomance



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselledeRomance/pseuds/MademoiselledeRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare loves his little sister Lucrezia since they are young... Since she is born... <br/>Their father Rodrigo will become Alexander Sextus. Assassination, murders, poison, lies... <br/>The purest bond in this story is their own. "A love as pure, and all-consuming as the love of God"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At the beginning, God made Lucrezia for Cesare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I write so please, be indulgent ! ;)   
> It was actually really hard for me to write it, because I'm French and so I make many mistakes. I'm SO SORRY if there are mistakes in this story, and please, if you want to help me to improve my english, tell me what mistakes I did commit ;) I hope you can at least read the story =D   
> I would like to write a story in French, it's easiest for me, and I just love to write in French... But write in English helps me to improve, of course ;) So maybe I will write stories in French, if someone could help me to translate it in English ;)
> 
> So this story is inspired by the series ... But I decided to change it a little, to stay faithful, historically.  
> Enjoy, and thank you for reading !! ;)

\- Cesare ! Come, little boy !   
Five years old’s Cesare raised his head. Was it time ?   
As if he had read the thoughts of his son, Rodrigo Borgia grinned and added :  
\- Yes, my boy! A new Borgia was born! And ... it's a girl!  
Little Cesare thought suddenly :   
“So… I have a little sister !”   
He ran behind his father. There was a smell of blood in the corridor. The boy shook. He didn’t like that. 

Finally, he came in his mother’s bedroom. Vanozza dei Cattanei seemed to be very tired. Cesare asked, anxiously :   
\- Are you ok, mother ?   
She turned her head, saw her son, smiled and answered weakly:  
\- Yes my son, it’s all right. 

Cesare approached slowly. He asked, a little confused :   
\- Can I… Can I see… her ?   
This moment, this simple moment marked an irreversible change in the life of the little boy. He would always remember. Revelation. Love fell upon him like a caress.  
The little face was crumpled, and pink. The small skull was covered with beautiful golden hair. Without hesitation, as if guided by an invisible hand, Cesare brushed the baby's little fingers, amazed. She was tiny. So cute. Was it possible that such a lovely thing was his little sister?

At last, he managed to utter a word :   
\- She is… She is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen…  
\- Do you want to hold her, my son ?, Vanozza asked.   
Hopeful, Cesare exclaimed :   
\- Of course, mother ! Can I ?   
\- Sit here. 

She placed the baby in her big brother’s arms. Cesare whisper, as he was afraid to wake her :   
\- What’s her name, father ?   
\- She’s named Lucrezia, answered his father.   
Cesare repeated : “Lucrezia…”, and said :   
\- What a beautiful name. 

Suddenly, Lucrezia opened her eyes. He found himself as caught in a spell. An unbreakable bond connected them instantly. He couldn’t see her eye’s color, but he dived in it, forgetting everything. Father, mother… He didn’t even seen his younger brother, Juan, come to meet their new sister.   
Cesare said in a loud, clear voice :   
\- I will always protect you, little sister. Don’t fear about nothing. I’ll always be here for you. Whoever gets in the way of your happiness will meet my wrath. I will make you happy. I promise. I swear it. 

He raised his head, and met his father’s incredulous look, and his mother’s touched look.   
He remembered the stories of knights, come to save their princesses.   
Now, he had one too. 

He didn’t know yet that his own story was written by gods, long time ago.


	2. The strongest bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucrezia is eight, Cesare's 13. He has to leave, and to go to Pisa, to start his studies... But Lucrezia doesn't want to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a nex chapter ! Please tell me if you find mistakes in the text ! I want to improve my english ;)   
> Il hope you'll enjoy it. In the next chapter, I will do some "flashbacks", because I want to write more about their childhood. ;)

Lucrezia Borgia was eight. It was a lovely little girl, a real doll.  
That morning, when her maid woke her, she didn't want to wait for her breakfast. That day was a very important day, and probably, as she thought, the saddest of her life.  
\- Cesare !   
The boy, aged thirteen, turned, a tender look on his face. Lucrezia had pushed everyone, maids and footmen, to run to his brother's room. She stood at the entrance, shy, suddenly.  
\- Come, little sister.  
The little girl approached, hardly holding back tears.  
\- Cesare ... It's too hard ... I never get to live without you!  
Cesare sighed.  
\- I'll write letters, my love. I'll write, long, long letters. Time will pass quickly, do not worry. Perhaps I'll may come and see you sometimes ...  
\- But Cesare, it will never be the same! Who will comfort me, console me now? Who will make me laugh? Who will protect me? Who will love me?  
Cesare took a breath.  
\- Listen..., you are Lucrezia Borgia, the person I love most in the world. You are the light of my life, my love. I will never forsake you. For if we are separated, we shall never be in our souls.  
\- I love you, Cesare ...

The brother and sister spent the day together. It was beautiful. Cesare had indeed to go in Pisa tomorrow, to study law.  
The father of both children, Rodrigo Borgia, had destined Cesare to the priesthood, to the dismay of this one, who wanted to do a military career.

They left the house of their mother, mounted on horseback in the countryside around Rome. The weather was great.

That night, they settled at table side by side, as usual. They held hands. Their brother Juan laughed:  
\- You are inseparable! Cesare, I'll end up calling you Lucrezia!

Cesare tried to retaliate, but Lucrezia gave him a smile that soothed. Lucrezia loved Juan. Her favorite brother was of course Cesare, but Juan was closer to her age, and then they had committed all bunch of nonsense. He made her laugh, teasing her, loved her in his own way.

Their mother, Vanozza, growled:  
\- Cesare, Juan! Some quiet, please! What a bad education!  
\- I'm sorry, mother, Cesare replied simply.

As for Juan, always provocative, he said:  
\- And I will not apologize! Contempt is the sign of true nobility. Someday I'll be Duke!  
\- Yes, my son, yes, you will!

Everyone turned. Rodrigo Borgia Cardinal had just happened. Large, solid, cheerful and smiling, it was a very busy man. A few days ago he had not seen his family. The office of Vice-Chancellor of the Vatican occupied it enormously.  
Lucrezia ran into her father's arms, who pressed to stifle, then said:  
\- My dear father, Cesare also must become Duke. He will be the largest and strongest of the Dukes, and protect me!  
\- My daughter, smiled Rodrigo, Cesare will become pope after me. Thus.  
\- But, father, popes can not get married!  
\- No, my child, recognized Rodrigo. But that does not prevent them from having a family, as you can see!  
\- But ... Papa ... That's embarrassing ... I want to marry Cesare, and...  
\- Marrying Cesare? Marrying your own brother? Are you mad, my poor child?, shouted Rodrigo, shocked. "I suppose it was you who put in her head such an idea?", he accused Cesare.  
\- But, Father, I promise you ... protested the young boy.  
\- Never swear again, for the love of Christ! Out of my sight, both!, roared the cardinal.  
Cesare looked at Lucrezia, and Lucrezia looked at Cesare. Without a word, they got up and went out.

Once in the hallway, Lucrezia wept.  
\- But what have I said, Cesare, so terrible? You're the one I love most in the world, after all!  
\- My love ... I am your brother, you can not marry me. One day you will find a husband you love.  
\- I think I could never love a husband as I love you, Cesare, Lucrezia confessed.

She was so lovely. Cesare smiled:  
\- But it is forbidden, love.  
\- Why, Cesare?  
\- Well ... Because ... Because it's prohibited altogether.  
\- That's not an answer, persisted Lucrezia.  
\- So ... Because the Bible says, Cesare triumphed.  
\- But, objected Lucrezia, we are the children of a cardinal, who spends his whole life to devote himself to God. That's worth some compensation, right? God could make an exception for us?

Cesare drew Lucrezia against him.  
\- Anyway, Lucrezia, you will always have the greatest place in my heart.

 

It was dark. Lucrezia had fallen asleep in the bed of Cesare. She felt so good.  
He looked at his slepping sister, and remembered what had happened minutes instead:  
\- Cesare ...  
\- Yes my love ?  
\- Can I sleep with you tonight?  
\- Well ... I do not think Mom would agree.  
\- Oh, please !, she begged. One last time before you left.  
Already defeated, he replied:  
\- Well .... It's okay.

They had spoken. They had remembered the countless times she was coming in his bed, because she was afraid, alone in her dark room. She liked to feel his arms around her, and he loved to protect her fragile little body, watching over her sleep.  
Then she asked him:  
\- Today I read a Latin text ... It spoke of a blood pact.  
\- A blood pact, Cesare said, astonished.  
\- Yes. When two people want to bind forever, they slightly cut into the flesh, to mingle their blood.  
\- It is brave and beautiful, Cesare noticed.  
\- Yes. Cesare ... You said earlier that we would still be bound by our souls. Can we do the same with blood?  
\- We are already, replied Cesare. We are brother and sister, our blood is the same.  
\- Yes, but ... That way we will be connected forever.  
\- Well ... Are you sure?  
\- Yes.  
\- So, do what you want.

He always did what Lucrezia wanted. A few minutes later, a few drops of blood had fallen from their tangled wrists. They had pronounced:  
\- We, Lucrezia Borgia and Cesare, we are bound forever by the blood. We will be faithful to each other and we always love each other. Forever. And for eternity.

Lucrezia was asleep, soothed.  
Tomorrow Cesare leave for Pisa.  
"And then?" Cesare thought painfully. Lucrezia marry ... Could they be always together?  
"I love you so much ...," he whispered at her.


	3. Out of sight, but not out of mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesare is in Pisa for his studies. He works a lot and is really intelligent. However, he is not very happy, because he doesn't have any friend... and because he misses Lucrezia, his younger sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to everyone !   
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter about our dear Cesare&Lucrezia !  
> As always, if you notice a mistake in my text, please tell me ;)  
> I wanted to depick in this chapter how was the life of Cesare during his studies.  
> It's the first chapter I wrote without Google Translate's help, so I hope there will not be to much mistakes ! ;) 
> 
> This chapter contains some words in French. Just the translation of one word : "Mademoiselle" means "Miss".
> 
> Thank you for reading !!!!

"I think this world has a reason to work as it does. Of course, God rules all things ; but... I believe I understood that, if we don't decide to change the world... our world will remain as it is now. So God is the Supreme ruler ; but we have our role to play."

Cesare Borgia remained silent, having said what he had to say. He sat down.  
One of the other students stood up.

"What you said is definitely crazy and absurd. Be careful ... your words are almost those of a heretic."

The anger grew in him. He will surely give a lesson to this damned, fucking and idiot boy. And why he wouldn't do it now ? He stood up, ready to charge on his enemy, as the Borgia bull he was.

The master, Signor Madavelli, tried to keep the peace between the two boys.

"You are very clever Cesare, and here, everyone can see that you reflect a lot about our world. But, your classmate is right one one point : you have to moderate your words, because, for simple souls, it can be dangerous."

He looked at the boys.  
"And don't forget that you are here to learn how to become the mediator of God's word. We are here to understand His wishes and His thoughts."

He claped his hands.  
"This is a great end for the lesson. Now go, boys... in God's peace..."

All the students stood up, went out of the class and began to discuss. Cesare remained alone. He had not friends here... he was feared and respect, but not liked. And, after all... he didn't care at all. These stupid kids were young, rich and cruel. They didn't understand anything. It was just, sadly, a loss of time, he thought, to try to explain his opinions.

He left the class without one look for the professor, and came to his chamber. He saw a water-pot, took some water in his hands and put in on his face. And, suddenly, he threw it on the floor.  
"I'm sixteen, I am perhaps at te middle of my life, and I still didn't make anything with it ! I will die and be forgotten by all ! I am, I am Cesare Borgia, and I want to become someone !", he screamed.

He was alone there. Nobody to understand him, to stay with him, to listen to him, to be his friend. "No matter", he thought. But he knew that it was wrong. He needed help.

During one second, he thought to his father. Rodrigo Borgia. The terrible and amazing Rodrigo Borgia. Rodrigo didn't care about his own son, his eldest son. That was four years he let his son die in Pisa. And yet, Cesare loved him, admired him. It was his father. The terrible and amazing Rodrigo Borgia.

Someone knocked to the door. He calmed, took a deep breath and said :  
"Come in !"  
A red-haired man entered. Cesare raise his head, and crossed the man's look. He had frozen blue eyes, a little bit scary.  
"Who are you ?" asked Cesare.  
"My name is Miguel Corella, mylord. Your father send me to be your servant, your henchman."  
Cesare clenched his fists.  
"I don't need you. Come back to Rome"  
The man sketched a half-smile.  
"I would, gladly, but sadly, my lord, your father instructed me to stay with you, with ou without your accord."

Cesare didn't answer. Anger. Anger in him. A tsunami. This idiot classmate. His loneliness. His father. His frustration. And now, this cheeky man.  
He turned abruptly, pulled a knife from his sleeve and approached it from the man's throat.  
"Shut up or I kill you"  
He had always been frank.  
"It would be a serious mistake, mylord", the man gasped.  
"Oh, and can you tell me why ?"  
"Because... I'm a very good servant"  
"I can have a thousand servants better than you"  
"I'm a good henchman"  
"The same. There is thousand of good henchmans in Italy".  
"Well, then, if you insist... I am definitely the best assassin you've ever met"  
"Poor fool, here you are, to my mercy".  
"Then why didn't you kill me already ?"  
"Indeed, I should--"  
"No, mylord, and I'll tell you why ; because you know that I have a letter from your father for you. And... to kill me would be useless".  
"I don't care about my father's letter... and you, you are just a man, after all"  
He pressed the knife a little more on the man's throat.  
"Mylord... You are right. But I have another special gift for you".  
"Then, tell me"  
"I have a long letter for you... from your sister Lucrezia".

Cesare abruptly released his grip.  
"Give me it now, give me it !", he muttered, overwhelmed with emotion.

The man smiled and gave to Cesare a folded parchment. Cesare read with fever :

"My dear Cesare,  
How can I tell you that I miss you ? More than you can imagine. I didn't see you since two years. Yes, we write to each other everyday, but I just need you, your presence, here with me.  
As you know, I live now at Adriana's home. I am quite happy. Adriana is really strict, and not really happy, not either nice, but she's fair, honest and wants the best for me.  
I have to tell you that I have a dear friend here. But you know her ; she's called Giulia Farnese. She's the bride of our cousin Orsino, Adriana's son.  
Giulia is beautiful... the prettiest woman you've ever seen. Yet, she's not vain, she's really kind, and intelligent. I want you to meet her.  
I don't have any news from Juan. Someone told me that he is now in Spain. Maybe can you give me some informations about him.  
Geoffre grows. I love him, he's the sweetest brother in the world. Don't be jealous Cesare, you know, surely, that you are still, and forever, my favourite brother.

And, as I told you, I miss you. Please, I beg you, come and visit me. If you don't, you will not see how I grew up. I'm almost a young lady now, you know ?  
Cesare, I NEED you. Come.  
I will think that you have a mistress there, in Pisa. Are you forgetting me ?  
I love you brother.  
Lucrezia BORGIA, your sister".

Cesare took a deep breath.  
"Miguel ?"  
"Yes my lord ?"  
"Miguel... It's a common name. Now you are..."  
"Yes my lord ?"  
"Now... you will be Micheletto."  
"Why Micheletto ?"  
"Because it sounds just perfectly. And... and I don't have to give you reasons after all."  
"All right my lord".  
"Micheletto ?"  
"Yes my lord ?"  
"Pack my things. We come back to Rome".

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucrezia Borgia sight deeply. This lesson of french was just...  
"Repeat after me, mademoiselle Borgia", asked the old professor. "Try to say "Nice to meet you" in French, please..."  
"I know how to say "Nice to meet you", said Lucrezia. "It is "Enchanté", I think."  
"Perfect !" replied the old man. Do you know the second way to say is ? More complicated ?  
"Hum... Maybe... "Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance".  
"This is brilliant, miss Borgia ! Congratulations ! You are really intelligent !"  
"Thank you, sir."  
"Tomorrow, we will have to write a short text. What you want."

Lucrezia had a idea.  
"Can I write a letter, please ?"  
"Of course, miss Borgia ! It is a great idea ! And, to whom, if I dare ask ?"  
"To my brother Cesare."  
"Oh, your brother Cesare ! What a great student ! So brilliant in French, so amaz..."

But Lucrezia was not listening to him anymore. She began dreaming.  
He was so far of her. She missed him so much.

She felt a little bit of jealousy thinking that maybe he had a lover in Pisa. She should be happy for him. And she was not.  
She wanted him to see she was no longer a child, she had become almost a real woman. They had so much to tell each other.

The day passed. Lucrezia did what she used to do : go to her lessons, embroider, go to the dressmaker, read, write...  
And the night came. And Lucrezia dreamt.

The principal character of her dream was a handsome young man ; with dark hair, and green eyes ; with a beautiful smile, and a lot of bravery.  
She didn't know yet who it was.

The man she had been destined for during all her life.  
Before her birth.  
Many centuries ago.  
It was the destiny.  
Her brother.  
Cesare Borgia.


End file.
